


Nothing Away

by Hikarain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ow boombox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarain/pseuds/Hikarain
Summary: Sligthly alternated universe in which a fanboy Junkrat fucks everything up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a ten-chapters-long fic that will probably either make you squeal or cringe or both so be prepared. Last warning, I like streams of thoughs.

On that day I was strolling downtown, enjoying the view of happy children playing football in the empty dusty street. Seeing such innocent fun delighted me: they were so free and beautiful.  
A white truck was trying to make its way on that road, so I stepped in and made the children move. As I did that, the driver lowered the window and thanked me, a really heavy accent marking his words. He then drove by, showing me a logo I could never forget: Vishkar Corporation.  
It was a powerful multinational; why would such corporation wander the suburbs like that? At the time I didn’t have any clues. I didn’t like Vishkar, their methods to improve the quality of life in big cities weren’t my cup of tea, everything they did was so … perfect… it looked like a miracle. And I am not the type to believe in miracles easily. Music can at times bring joy to a sorrowful heart, but it can’t last forever. It was almost fishy how each place they visited turned into a paradise overnight. Were they in Rio for that same goal then? Suspicious how they had just one truck, how could they build buildings with just that?  
Something clung to the hem of my pants, a gentle pull.  
_"Lúcio, wanna play with us?“_  
I patted the child’s head and nodded. His eyes lit up as he beamed proudly his young smile.  
_"Sure, champion!”_

The sunset began to steal the light, so I led the children to their houses; the street was not a good place for children at night, so I always made sure they were home safe. Carrying his dirty ball in his hands, one of them was bragging about some tricks he pulled off in game, others were playfully telling him to shut up; I only laughed at the scene: it was such a peaceful view.  
There really was no place like that in the entire world. I was sure of that. No matter how shiny the big city behind those little shaggy houses looked, the warm lights turned that dirty view into a home to return to at dusk, our home.

Each of the families I visited that night asked me to stay for dinner, how nice of them to think of me, but I too had a place to be. I had a concert planned for later that evening: it was a small party, the owner of the local asked me, as a regular, to perform for the guests and hopefully attract more costumers from outside. I gladly agreed to help, but I had no expectation of drawing any crowd; I only played music to lift the burdens of my people, I thought I had not that much skill to pull a career out of it.  
I made my way in the club.  
_"Chief, I’m here!“_  
   "Oh, thank you very much, Lúcio. Make yourself at home!”  
I put my portable console on the counter and stretched my arms, a bit soar from carrying it around all day. I quickly installed it and set the speakers around the dance floor, checked the lights and the quality of the audio; it wasn’t the best, but for a raw space like that it was already something.  
The party started and just as the owner thought, many people came to the bar, filling each corner just to listen to my music. Both from the favela and the town, some of them were complete strangers to me. However it was my people that made the night great, they sang, they danced and called my name: all of my work paid off at least. Their happiness was all I wanted, their cheerful voices were all I cared about. Too bad the children were home, but I can always play for them at daytime.  
As the clock hit three in the morning, the club owner signalled me to stop the music, marking the end of my concert. I thanked everyone for their presence that night and waited for those who wanted an autograph or a picture. I smiled in all of those, strangers or not, my music made their life better even if just a tiny bit and I was proud of that. One of the last to come up to me was quite the particular fellow, his expression stuck between embarrassment and happiness as I shook his hand and posed for the picture his friend took. I was sure he was from outside the favela, but his appearance was not suitable for the town… I couldn’t imagine such a person around the streets of any city, let alone a big one like Rio. I realized he had to be a tourist when he started speaking in English to me; or what I thought was English, he had such a weird accent it was difficult to understand all of his words. His clothes were baggy and badly kept, stains of dirt on the knees and elbows. They both left after another powerful handshake, he laughed his way out while staring at the screen he took the picture with.


	2. Chapter 2

Rio stipulated a contract with Vishkar that day. They made it public around noon and a few hours later agents and architects were all over the place, scanning each alley and corner of my suburb. I did not like that idea, strangers wandering around, claiming to be protectors and saviours… however, my people had faith in them, so I gave them a chance: everyone deserved it.  
The next day I received a call from one of Vishkar’s employees. With her mechanical voice she asked me if I needed a job and told me to go to their closest branch office. I had been in need of an actual job for a long time, all I did in the last couple of years was working as a freelancer dj or as handyman for the families of my favela. I didn’t swim in gold, but I wasn’t exactly poor either, not compared to my people. The Omnic Crisis hit Brazil’s economy so hard, the situation only began to worsen for us; as the city grew bigger, finally surpassing the Crisis, the favelas around it only grew poorer and poorer… but my people chose to believe in the opportunities Vishkar offered and I wanted to trust their decision.  
I entered the branch office, a tall dark-skinned woman greeted me with an elegant bow.  
   "Welcome to Vishkar Corporation, I suppose you are here for the jobs we are currently offering the people of this city.“  
   "Thank you for your offer, I am desperate for a job right now.” I laughed it off, the woman only chuckled. “What kind of job is this?”  
   "You see, we are working on developing Rio de Janeiro for the better, new instalments, buildings, roads and public transports. We have plans for a brighter future, but we need help with handwork.“  
   "Handwork? And here I thought you architects could build everything with a snap of your fingers…”  
   "Not all architects are like that. Are you willing to work with us?“  
My first job was driving one of their trucks to the other side of the town to collect the materials they needed. It was a relaxing trip, I also managed to put on some good tunes instead of those old noises the radio used to pump. I could have worked with that job just fine, but as soon as I delivered the materials they told me I had to help with the building next. Too bad. That time it was draining, I struggled so much with all those heavy pillars and concrete blocks, my sweat was sticking to my skin along with the dust. The people that were working in-group with me were on the brick of collapsing too. All of this while two of the architects watched from afar, all elegant in their white attires…  
At the end of that exhausting day at least I got to retrieve my payment… it was so little it didn’t even cover dinner.  
   "Excuse me, with all the work we’ve done, is this really it?”  
They closed the door to my face after telling me to return the day after for other jobs. My co-workers and I looked at each other, our grips firm on the envelope with our salary.  
_"It is just the first day, tomorrow we’ll get more!“_  
A cheerful man smiled and put the envelope in his large pockets.  
_"He’s right, Lúcio!”_ A man around my age patted my back. _“Also, it is the first job we get in a long while, we should appreciate that.”_  
   "Guess it must be like you say then.“  
I barely muttered… I wanted to trust those smiles: it was just the first day, a test to see if we could really help them. After all, they wanted to make Rio great again, the favelas too. Maybe they were really going to make miracles happen.  
The sunset turned the sky orange fast that day, the children still playing in the streets began to pick up their toys. I walked up to them and they ran to me, giggling and waving without a single worry in the world. I had been starting to think: the streets weren’t a safe place in the dark hours ever since the crisis, but now it was over, right? I grew up stuck in my house, I was really upset when I couldn’t get to finish a match against my friends… those trivial things could matter again finally. With the help of Vishkar our home could finally become the safe place we wanted. I smiled at the children, picking the youngest girl up and tickling her.  
   "I don’t want to look too much ahead, but I believe that in little time you guys will be able to play all you want.”  
   "Really?“  
They jumped happily when I nodded grinning. The streets were going to be well-lit by Vishkar technology, some agents were going to patrol at night, just to make sure nothing happened and maybe we could finally be paired with Rio, not just as its slums.  
While I was strolling around I spotted some Vishkar agents. They were armed…  
   "You over there!”  
I halted immediately and pointed at myself confused.  
   "Yes you! What are you doing outside? Go back home right now!“  
I apologised by instinct and headed straight home with swift steps. I noticed they kept on following me until I finally locked myself in my house.  
   "This is no good…”  
  


Weeks went by and… none of our expectations were met.  
All Vishkar Corporation cared about was the quick development of Rio, all they did was exploit what they could to achieve it. None of that was according to the promises they made, living in the favela was hard as ever before. Curfews had always been a thing, but only for young children, now no one could walk the streets at night. I thought it was going to be the other way around, but it is not. Their controls are so strict on us, we can’t live a single day without being beaten up for no reason, some of our behaviours were called lawless, our morals unfitting of a civilized world. Our salary didn’t grow any higher, we were fighting to stay alive more than ever. We had no money to eat, we had no permission to leave the favela, we could not get another job… we were just like prisoners…  
I couldn’t even play my music anymore because it didn’t suit the project they had for the town. How dared they say that when music was the only thing that, even for just those few minutes, had already saved my people from despair so many times?

I was sick of that.

We grouped up one afternoon at my pals’ house, we organized a way to show Vishkar who they were trying to submit. We were forced to work on their technologies, those the architects used to create shapes and buildings, instalments and so on. We had no idea how that light technology worked, we never got an answer when we asked, but we knew where it was stored. After all, we were the ones securing them.  
For a few days we planned our actions step by step, I spoke up for most of the people in the meeting and volunteered to take the lead of the main action. We were ready to take over.


	3. Chapter 3

I admit we infiltrated Vishkar, we did revolt and we did damaged their facility, but I’ll never accept the crime of stealing. Their technology was the result of the hard work of my people, it was ours by right. When we got back to our base, everyone called my name as if I was some kind of hero to their eyes. I was no hero, I barely shouted orders, but I wanted to keep fighting for them. We improvised a concert that night, Vishkar could not stop us anymore; they were already driven out of our favela.  
Music was such a gift to our souls, our minds were at peace again, my fingers felt light as I scratched the console. I turned up the volume, everyone danced, children and adults alike: it was not a miracle, it was pure freedom, finally.

What happened after was a disastrous turn of events. The night tasted like burning wood and metal, a terribly hot night with screaming echoing in its silence. A fire, all over the place. And everything was a mess. I did all I could to help my family, their screaming killed me, but I too was shouting, shouting for them to hear me over the noisy bursting of flames. Everything turned against us in such a short amount of time.

No victims at least, but so many were harmed and burnt so badly their faces were unrecognisable. In the past I had carried many children in my arms to help them, but never were they so weak, so powerless. Their homes were turning to ashes with little hope to be saved from the ferocious flames. I was dying inside, while on the outside I had to stay calm and think about what to do next, quick and precise. My people… my family needed me more than ever.  
We managed to evacuate everyone thanks to the help of the young adults, but we ended up out of our favela, out of the city. There was no place for us to return. I couldn’t do anything more than that… I was weak. I let myself fall to the ground, hateful tears staining my face. That caught attention. I didn’t want them to see me like that; it was all my fault, it was my fault they lost everything they had. Had I been stronger they would have been unharmed, had I been smarter they would have been evacuated more efficiently, had I been braver they wouldn’t have had to suffer. Young men and women walked up to me, patted my back and forced me back on my feet. My tears already dried out, but my red eyes gave my feelings away.  
 _"Forgive me, it’s my fault…"_   
One of the oldest of the group sighed loudly, watching closely each of my drained expressions. Another man came up shortly after.  
 _"It is not, youngling. Our bodies are doing fine but… Do us all a favour, mind playing some tunes for our sad souls?“_  
   "We could always use some good music.”  
They lifted me up and punched my chest in a friendly way. I clenched my fist on my chest, where his had had hit. They were right.  
I quickly set up the console and gears, pumping up all the music I could think of.  
No matter what happened before, no matter what will happen in the future, there was always something we could all believe in. There was always that special gift to everyone: music. I thanked all of them that night; I played for them until it was daytime, we partied like we were free and happy like we used to, the flames in the background slowly fading in black dust. We had no home, but we had each other.

Few weeks after that terrible nightmare, just like in a badly scripted movie, we were all back to our daily life, back in our houses with little to no motivation. They were not our old homes, but new ones the architects of Vishkar created for us. We were so lucky to have them… not. It was them. They were behind it all. Their impossible utopia was all they cared about, not about our lives, our homes… just about that monstrous imaginary world they built for themselves in their rotten brains. Burn down a favela just to rebuild it to your likings? Why didn’t they just tell us to evacuate then? Why did they put so many lives on the line? They were barbarians, crazy psychopaths. Not only were they back in our favela, but their controls were as strict as ever. It was hard. However, even in the worst situation, I did have some luck; my name spread across the country along with my tapes after the night we infiltrated Vishkar. People contacted me to play in their locals, concerts, they wanted more of my inspiring music… inspiring, just as it should be. Did I have the right to neglect my people for my career? I thought I didn’t, but everyone pushed me to go for it. They promised they would not give up, that they would support me and remember their freedom. So I started my journey, a lonely long journey, taking with me what I didn’t want Vishkar to have back.


	4. Chapter 4

   "Man, ain’t this Lúcio the best thing in the world!“  
The big guy sighed through his gas mask.  
   "Y'right, who ‘m I kidding, explosions come first.” At the time I was working on a new type of concussion mine, all while listening to some appealing elevator noises. ‘Hog told me the music was too loud, but I was deaf and I wanted to listen to it, so I didn’t care. “I remember when I first saw him, that frog boy.”  
‘Hog tossed me a screwdriver I really didn’t need, but I kept it next to me just to be sure.  
   "Really? Am I really that predictable?“ I looked at him a bit shocked, usually he would enjoy my conversation topics, not tell me to change so quickly. “Though y’ liked him too, mate.”  
   "What d’you mean not in the same way I do? What other ways are there to like someone? No, now y’explain! Don’t go in the garage, y’know I don’t have my peg on right now! Come back ya cunt!“  
I tried to crawl my way and follow him, but the wires of the mines were too much of an obstacle to overcome. I just laid on my stomach, growling annoyed by the rude interruption.  
I got up and threw away the mine, which exploded in the back of the garden, but it didn’t matter, it was already a dump as it was. I reached for my peg leg, I wasn’t wearing it because I had been fixing it earlier, I got up and headed inside the garage, our temporary base. ‘Hog was turning down the volume of the music, That made me mad.  
   "I told ya I don’t give a shit about your sissy hearing! I want to hear the basses!”  
Grumping and snorting, I hit him in his fat belly with my metal arm. I knew that must have hurt him! But he punched me to the ground with little to no efforts and told me to shut up.  
   "Roger that…”  
There I was again, lying on the floor face down. Why did I even bother to get up again? At least from this position I could still hear my favourite funky noises. Dunno why they were so addictive, they just turned me up. And that little Brazilian frog, he did turn me up as well… or on… not sure which one it was anymore.  
   "’Hog, me man, where is the picture again?“  
   "Gotcha, and where’s my phone?”  
   "In my pants that are…?“  
   "Of course I know I’m wearing ‘em, shuddup!”  
I took the phone out of my pocket and quickly headed to the gallery, just so I could see the picture one more time. I loved that picture, each little pixel of it. It was from that time when me and the big guy were in Rio just chilling and got to hear Lúcio’s music for the first time. He even shook my hand! Can’t believe a music star touched a hand of a mercenary like me. On a second point though, we weren’t really chilling, more like working. I won’t go too much in detail, but a certain corporation may or may not have asked us junkers to find a way to quickly burn to the ground a large stock of houses and buildings. Well, unfortunately, we didn’t get to see them burn up, since they only wanted us to provide the otherwise too-suspicious-for-such-a-corporation amount of explosive needed. They told me it was to get rid of the old buildings of the town to build new ones, a totally legit work for once, it felt weird. And I didn’t even get to see the explosion, what a waste of time and bombs.  
It’s been quite some years since that time though, man I even had all of my hair in that picture! Where did my hair go? I miss it…  
Hog came back and smacked me on the head with a newspaper. I was about to shout at him, but he shoved it in my face and left again. Did I have to look at that? How pushy of him, honestly… I did just that anyways and oh boy I had to read it again and again to believe it.  
   "He’s coming here! ‘Hog! ‘Hog! He’s coming here!“ I ran to the door, only to meet face-first my mate’s giant hand. “The frog boy!!”  
It was such a coincidence for us to be in the UK too! He was going to be there!! I was excited, maybe I could see him again…  
He looked at me, his eyes dead serious.  
   "Do you want to go?“  
I nodded my head frenetically at his question, my eyes sparkling with expectations. I fidgeted at the idea of meeting Lúcio again. The big guy sighed loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t really planned, but it was nothing we couldn’t handle. We stood near the backdoor entrance of the coolest, most expensive-looking club of the entire town, the one and only place were the frog was going to show off his new hits. We were hiding in the shadows, waiting for the prey to… there he was! Holy dooley was he more handsome in person and so short and he looked so nice and his smile and and and… Hog smacked me in the back of my head to bring me back to earth. He was right, we had a plan.  
Why was he alone anyways? Not even a bodyguard? What if a gang of dirty creeps tried to kidnap him?! What if we were those creeps?! … we were those creeps. I took a step forward, preventing him from reaching the doorknob.  
   "G'evening! Lúcio, am I right?”  
He stared at me unimpressed. He was so short… not even reaching my shoulder. That was adorable?!  
   "In the flesh, what can I do for you?“  
   "Y'know, me and me friend here were wondering if you’d let us kidnap ya.”  
His expression didn’t change one bit, his happy smile still on his dorky face. So adorable?!  
   "Usually you ask for autographs, not kidnapping.“ He laughed it off, probably thinking I was joking. "Are you two fans? Got no tickets for the show?”  
   "No tickets, mate, we were just prancing around, checking out… the scenery…”  
   "Well… this is just a badly-lit alley, but I guess it can have its charm.“  
   "Agree! The rubbish bins and the greens from that neon over there just add that atmosphere, right?”  
At that moment I could hear Hog just sighing a “ _what even is this conversation”_ , to which I answered with a glare. That was my first actual conversation with frog boy and he was not going to ruin it! I turned back to Lúcio and he was chuckling… I panicked.  
   "The show is packed, but I guess I could let you in at least if you want to listen to the concert. I can’t just leave out two fans like this.“  
That would have been nice! But that was not the point!  
   "No, no, y’got the wrong idea, mate! We’re here to actually kidnap ya!”  
   "We are here for the concert.“  
Hog spoke up, a hand on my head, pushing it down, forcing me to show an apologetic behaviour. Lúcio smiled again.  
   "You almost scared me there, I can’t miss a concert for charity, especially around this time of the year.”  
He was worried about charity after a threat like that? What even was wrong with this bloke’s moral code?! Gosh his smile was the most sunshine-like thing ever… I bit my lip, unable to stop the staring. What were we doing there again?  
   "Am I bothering ya? Sorry about that mate…"  
He chuckled again, something inside me began to tick, it felt just like the sound of a timer… it felt nice and warm and ready to explode.  
   "Not at all, thank you for the distraction, I was actually really tense before meeting you.“  
Well, I was the one that was tense now. He… he… he…  
‘Hog hit me again in the back of my head. I scanned the area, trying to focus my eyes on something different, which happened to be his hair: it looked so soft to the touch…  
   "Y’re welcome…” I reached for the back of my head, scratching it to distract myself, pretty sure the feeling didn’t match the view though, my hair was dry and ruined. “You should get going then, y'know, to your charity and stuff…”  
He took out his phone, or what I though was a phone, it was a brand new model, unlike my old one, and checked the time.  
   "I was early anyway. What are your names? I can give them to the staff and let you in.“  
Think fast, think fast, think fast! Faster! You don’t have all day!  
   "J-Jamie!” I spit out. “And my friend here’s Mako.”  
Lúcio tapped something on the screen and nodded.  
   "Mako and Jamie, got it. I’ll forward your names right away.“ He nodded happily while messing with his phone. A few seconds after he received a reply. “Alright, you can enter.”  
He beamed a smile and a thumb up, but I was too hyped about him calling me by name.

  “Do you think he recognised me?”  
We walked in the club, following one of the bodyguards. I was still excited and trembling, a big smile crawling on my face.  
‘Hog shook his head no, pointing at my face.  
   "C’mon! My face is not that easy to forg-… oh… y'right…”  
I had been wearing a disguise all day long. I suddenly felt sad, a empty feeling of empty emptiness in my chest. I was wearing a hat, a scarf, glasses and all that shit… he couldn’t possibly have recognised me… The big guy patted me on the back, pulling me with him inside the room where Lúcio was about to perform.  
There I was though, standing proudly right under that hyper frog. And that was the second time! And then there was my favourite song! And his eyes were so focused but so carefree and his hands worked so intently on that console! I couldn’t stop staring at him. Had I been lucky? Yes, I had. Was that luck going to take me any further? I doubted it. I decided to watch quietly, only bouncing and tapping my feet to the rhythm. Boy, were they the best elevator noises in the whole world… at a certain point he also sang! He sang! And he waved at me during a short break! Well… he waved in my general direction… but he waved at me! I was burning inside, but it wasn’t the usual explosive… it was gentler…  
   "’Hog, can we-“  
   "No.”  
   "Gotcha.“  
Kidnapping was not in my mate’s plans apparently. But I wanted him so bad… screw that! If Hog wasn’t with me, I would have done it myself! … after the end of the concert, because that shit was amazing to watch.

Hours later we left the club, my mind, my ears and my eyes still in utter bliss for the performance. I probably also agreed to donating something to charity in that mental state, but fuck it I was too happy to care. I felt my cheeks hurting for the huge smile on my face but I didn’t give a care. Right when I though the day couldn’t turn any better, someone poked my shoulder, by the size of the hand it couldn’t be ‘Hog. I turned quickly and I froze.  
   "Did you enjoy the concert? I saw you made donations, I wanted to thank you.”  
The frog boy in the flesh, again, in front of me, alone… my heart!! I cracked a smile and nodded my head, trying to at least answer his question despite my panic. He beamed a grin, his eyes half-closed. I could not stand that anymore.  
   "Stop being so cute or I’ll kidnap you!“  
He halted for a minute and then laughed my threat off, again. Why wouldn’t he believe me?! I was a wanted criminal, with a 25 million dollars bounty on my head! I was in a disguise but it didn’t matter, how was I not fishy to his eyes?! I stared at him confused, ‘Hog just ready to snap me out of it, but Lúcio spoke up.  
   "There you go again with the kidnapping, you know, there are other ways to ask a guy out…”  
Ask out? …ask… him… out? Did he thought…?  
   "You got it wrong, mate! I… I just…"  
Why wouldn’t Hog help me?! I was a mess in that moment and he was just standing there, laughing behind that mask of his without the slightest care! I was embarrassing myself in front of the frog and he was not helping! Oh, I was going to punch that smirk out of his face, oh, yes I was! But first, I had a little stuttering to deal with.  
   "I-I j-just really like y-yo-your m-music…" Lúcio smiled again, taking a step closer to hear my voice, which was slowly getting lower and lower. “Y-y’re great…”  
   "Thanks!“  
He was a sunshine… a total pure ray of sunshine, beaming in my face and torturing me with its heath. My face was burning, probably my expression was both tense and awkward, my lips stuck on a forced smile and my eyes wide open behind the fake lenses of the glasses of my disguise. I scratched the back of my head clumsily, almost getting my prosthesis stuck in the wool of my hat.  
   "Seriously though,” I regained my cool, just that little bit to speak without stuttering, my cheeks were still flaming hot. “can I kidnap ya?”  
I turned to face ‘Hog, who just facepalmed with no respect. How dare he?! I was being serious there!  
   "I don’t have that much time, unfortunately.“ His voice sounded really apologetic, his eyes never losing mine. “The tour and stuff, I’m just packed, man…”  
   "Oh… I see, that’s unfortunate, mate…”  
   "I can give you my number though, let’s meet up some other time.“  
He handed me a slip of plasticised paper, there was a number, a signature and a doodled frog on it. An autograph… his number… still he couldn’t be kidnapped… too bad… wait.  
   "Hold on, why am I asking for permission?!”  
He blinked confused.  
   "Well, because that’s what you do when you ask someone out?“  
   "I’m not asking anyone out! Ya got it all w-”  
In that moment ‘Hog stopped being a silent wallpaper and he smacked me.  
   "We are going home.“  
   "What?!”  
   "Now.“  
He grabbed me by my scarf and pulled with all of his might, I was choking, but the view I had made it impossible for me to die; Lúcio was smiling cheerfully, a hand holding his stomach, holding back the laughter. He was so… so… I was speechless.   
   "Call me, ‘kay, Jamie?”  
I thought I could not die watching him, but he was breathtakingly handsome. He winked when I nodded in response and then he left to go back in the club.  
   "‘Hog… I got his number…"  
   "I’m glad.“  
I stared at the slip of paper, my hand trailing to the phone in my pocket. I grabbed it and sent a text to that number saying it was me. I got an almost immediate response.

\-          Got you saved :)

My body just melted, the big guy just carrying me over his shoulder. Was that day a miracle? How did that happen?! I witnessed a miracle. A damn miracle I tell you!  
   "I fucking love him.”


	6. Chapter 6

So apparently we were requested for some other legit job, that was weird. What was weirdest though was the fact that we had been hired by the same corporation of some years ago, the one that wanted to blow up the city… what was it called again? Vikar? Fishkar? Whatevikar?  
On the phone they told me the needed about the same amount of explosive as last time but the order was due in three days… who did they think we were, bombs dispensers?! They don’t grow on threes yet, but apparently they didn’t know. Both me and ‘Hog worked hard though, we wanted all those juicy bucks. So we pulled a couple all-nighters and finished the job on time. In the morning we were in charge of moving it from our basement to their warehouse. Luckily for us our crime-spree brought us to a city really close to their headquarters, so we could easily deliver the bombs. We put them all in the back of our car and we sped through the streets, trying to meet the deadline; I might be a criminal, but I sure ain’t late.  
We reached the warehouse in little time, dropped the bombs, got our bucks and left, smooth as silk. Now we had a couple thousands of dollars to use and no one was going to stop us… except a call on my phone.  
   "Hold your horses, 'Hog! It’s the frog boy!“  
   "You are driving.”  
   "Hold my horses then!“  
I let go of the steering wheel and answered the call, striking an ever so sensual pose. Roadie just launching himself to hold the wheel for me, ready as usual.  
   "G’day, Lúcio!”  
   "Hello! You free right now, Jamie?“  
I was always free for him, what kind of question was that?! In that moment more than ever.  
   "Sure thing, cobber, what’s up? Dinner?”  
   "I actually need help…"  
I sat straight up hearing those words and his worried tone. He asked me if we were anywhere nearby him because he was in real need in that moment. Ever so lucky, we were, just a few kilometres away, nothing a car ride couldn’t fix. Man, what was that period and crime-sprees in convenient locations? We headed to his location immediately… then I realised.  
   "Wait, do we have our disguises with us?“  
‘Hog shook his head and ordered me to take control of the car because his back was starting to hurt for the position he was forced in. No disguise was no good, what if he didn’t recognise me?! What would he think if he found out that I looked completely different?! What if he found out I had little hair?! I kept on driving while my mind just turned blank.

   "Jamie, Mako?”  
I scratched the back of my head at his confused expression but then shrugged it off playfully. I stepped into the luxurious hotel room.  
   "We kind of survived a nuclear war, it’s fine though.“  
   "You look rad as hell, I love that!”  
Lúcio’s eyes lit up as he high-fived both me and ‘Hog, his smile so pure it could have killed me. I noticed only in that moment that he too was dressed differently: a gear on his legs, a really weird backpack and an even weirder… gun? What even was that hanging from his belt? It was connected to a band on his arm with a plastic tube… but it didn’t look rudimental at all, more like a really thought out weapon. What the hell was that?! Did it explode?! Hopefully it did!  
I pointed at it, waiting for him to answer.  
   "This gun? Just the power of music, man.“  
   "Too bad, it needs more boom!”  
He laughed at my comment and pointed it to my face with a swift movement. He pulled the trigger, a loud noise coming out of the gun, and I found myself against a wall, my ears ringing a bit. A couple glasses nearby broke for the impact of the sound wave.  
   "It can’t boom, but it can boop.“  
That was cool. I was deafer than usual, but that was cool!  
   "So, frog boy, what d’you need us two for? Something to blow up?”  
He sighed and shook his head.  
   "Quite the opposite actually, I need to stop Vishkar from blowing up large part of this city.“  
That was a shame. Wait… Vishkar…?  
   "Who again, mate?”  
   "Vishkar Corporation. They plan on burning the suburbs of this town to ashes so that they can rebuild them to their likings.“  
I glanced at ‘Hog, waiting for his opinion on the matter… I swore that was the name of the company we delivered the bombs to that very same day… As expected, we both understood that that was going to be a sticky situation to be in.  
   "I… I dunno, mate, I mean… Vishkar’s a big corporation with loads of bucks and stuff..”  
   "I have money too and I know you two are mercenaries, I want your help.“  
That was quite the shock. How did he…?! His expression as serious as ever, his eyes injected with that slight hint of revenge. What did Vishkar even do to him? He looked hot as hell like that though.  
   "How did you know we were mercenaries?”  
Roadie asked the question for me, I could feel his uneasiness.  
   "Do you really think I wouldn’t recognise the faces of the two wanted criminals Junkrat and Roadhog?“ He smirked at us and handed me a check. Those were a lot of money. “I am not asking this as friends. I need help and my people aren’t anywhere close at the moment.”  
He offered me his hand, a serious look directed to the both of us. I gulped, quite surprised by his behaviour.  
   "Why should we, uh?“  
   "For all the times I could have called the police but didn’t because I enjoy your company. Deal?”  
   "Well then, ya could’ve said so sooner.“  
Was that going to be a terrible decision? Hell yes. Was I going to leave Lúcio alone? Hell no.  
I grabbed his hand, gave it a tight squeeze and shook it, he did the same, the most conscious grin plastered on his lips. He did the same to Hog and we all started working on a plan.  
Who was going to tell frog boy that we worked for that corporation ourselves? Sure as hell not me.


	7. Chapter 7

The three of us were driving toward the warehouse of Vishkar, Mako on the wheel and Jamie sitting in the back next to me. We knew its location thanks to some of my contacts in the city. Jamie was staring at me but I couldn’t really grasp what he could have been thinking. His eyes were empty… they were actually creeping me out.  
   "Man, can you quit the staring? You know I don’t mind but…”  
He blinked a dozen times before finally jumping awake from his coma-like state. He excused himself and turned his eyes to the road. The sun was about to set, we had to arrive at that place before it was too late, I knew they were going to act once everyone was sleeping. They did that one too many times for me to forgive them, I will not let another suburb share the same fate as my favela. I received the alert from one of my companions, but he couldn’t make it to the actual action so I was in need of a couple more hands. That’s why I thought of Jamie and Mako; Junkrat and Roadhog that is: they were both friends and mercenaries, there was no reason for them to not help me if they were to be payed.  
A hand touched my shoulder, I looked up to find Jamie eyeing me weirdly… again.  
   "Yes?“  
   "There is something I want to tell ya, but also I don’t want to…”  
Usually he would make more sense, I swear he had really incredible conversations… or at least incredible attempts at flirting with me. Maybe it just wasn’t the day. I had noticed there was something wrong with him, but I didn’t want to stress him about it; now though he was just rubbing that feeling in my face and I had to ask.  
   "You have been acting weird today, something’s up, Jamie?“  
He hesitated in his answering, his finger pointing at nothing and closing on itself soon after. He scratched the back of his head.  
   "I just want to get this shit done with already.”  
   "I wish it would just end here…”  
They weren’t going to stop. They were to stubborn to understand the meaning of freedom: anarchy is how they call it, disorder, madness, hypocrisy, not suited for a civilized world… I wish they would open their eyes.  
I am not just assuming their thoughts, during one of my tours I met a woman. She was young and elegant, a beautiful pearl of the east, her hair long and silky, her movements clean and sensual… but in her head, she was brainwashed. She rambled about a perfect world, she spoke nonsense, she believed in crazy ideals. She believed in Vishkar. I tried to convince her, but she too was just as stubborn. Her name was Satya, she told me when I met her, never thought we would come to hate each other.  
I had to stop Vishkar not only for my people, not only for the freedom of society, but also for people like her. I will free them from that prison of a belief.  
   "Did Vishkar do something to ya, mate? Y’re looking pretty angry there…"  
I realised only in that moment that I never told those two what happened to me, even though I had known them for roughly two years now…  
It was weird how quickly I grew attached to those two, they were out of their minds most of the time… well, Jamie was at least, and they couldn’t give a single care about what happened around them. I loved how they could just shrug off any restriction. I am sure that it’s also thanks to them that I am going head first in this mission of mine: reckless, but free. I must admit that meeting them had really changed me. I was scared at first, I immediately recognised the faces of the two wanted criminals when they first approached me, but somehow the situation worked itself out that night. Now I had two awesome pals I could count on in need. Them being there in that moment… it must have been a little miracle. A little one.  
I took a deep breath and crossed my arms while speaking.  
   "They did what I am trying to prevent now. Years ago, before my debut, they burned to the ground my favela just so that they could rebuild it anew according to their standards. Many of my people… my family, risked their lives, children were injured and burnt, their young faces forever scarred by the flames.“ I tightened the grip on my arm, rage and fury trying to get a hold of my brain. “I will never forgive them.”  
That was all I was going to tell the two, but I didn’t get the reaction I expected… actually, I didn’t really get one: Mako was quietly driving, Jamie was just staring at the horizon, his eyes wide open; he really was making me worried. He was silent for about a minute then he lowered his head.  
   "That sucks, frog boy.“  
   "But it won’t happen again.”  
Right as I said that, Mako stopped the engine and got off the car, Jamie and I followed soon after. At that point, I took the lead and started to scan the area by wallriding. I quietly made my way in the warehouse; no guards seemed to be on duty, weirdly enough. I returned to my companions reporting the situation.  
   "Maybe they’re hiding!“ Jamie laughed maniacally and grabbed his frag launcher with both hands. "Might as well flush ‘em out, am I right?”  
Mako held firmly his gun as he stepped forward, he said he was going to test the ground for us.  
After a couple minutes of searching, still no employee or guard to be seen… why would Vishkar leave a whole warehouse, the one in which they stocked their materials, completely unprotected?  
   "Last time it wasn’t this quiet…”  
I jumped on another wall and got another higher view of the area: empty. Jamie followed me with his eyes.  
   "Last time?“  
I landed on a metal box, it was shining in little blue lights, probably used to mark its position.  
   "When I entered Vishkar back in Rio, there was a high level of security, guards and alarms both, but there’s nothing here.”  
Jamie laughed again, but it was more of a nervous giggle. He scanned the area quickly, his body twitching with every movement. Mako was keeping an eye on him too; we were both worried apparently.  
I jumped down back on their level and patted Jamie on the back, concern in my voice.  
   "You okay, man?“  
He stared at me for a couple second before turning roughly and pointing towards the far back of the warehouse.  
   "There’s nothing here, the bombs must be in a room over there!”  
I skated ahead, not wanting to lose more time, but I was soon halted by a number of doors. There were sentries, finally a layer of security. Before I could say anything, I saw something flying toward the doors, quickly followed by a loud and flashy explosion: the sentries were destroyed. Jamie threw a mine at them apparently.  
   "Thank you!“  
   "No problem, let’s just end this.”  
He then kicked one of the doors open with no sign of doubt… he looked really aware of the layout of the place. When I spotted the incredible amount of explosive in the room we entered I almost fell to the ground. Vishkar was ill.  While I was lost in my hate, Jamie and Mako just walked to the bombs and started messing with them… only in that moment I noticed something, something I wish I hadn’t. I grabbed one of the bombs and looked at it with care. There was a smiling face on them, one I can easily recognise.  
   "Jamie…"  
   "I’ll be done in a sec, mate.“  
I was already mad enough, my face was unable to show any kind of emotion in that moment and my chest felt cold. I gripped the bomb, grinding my teeth in anger. I shouldn’t have shouted, they were trying to help me. I shouldn’t have attacked them, they had changed their mind. But what kind of miracle would stab you in the back?


	8. Chapter 8

Of course I could not have won the fight, of course I had fainted, of course they had finally managed to kidnap me after all that time. I was in the back of the car, I wasn’t tied up or anything… I was their friend after all. Junkrat was not sitting next to me, he was in the front seat, driving as fast as he could, I heard him shouting at nothing, his temper so short he would have exploded… more than usual. But I had no words to calm him down, I had no intention of speaking on friendly terms with them. I was really foolish, wasn’t I?  
They were taking me God knows where, their chatting drilling in my ears, I turned on my gear, at least I could listen to some music, I told myself. Music was great, always there for me… she couldn’t disappoint me. She was not a so-called miracle. She was all I had in that moment, all I wanted. I closed my eyes, drowning myself in that dream. I saw my family, they were dancing and cheering, the children playing together, the elders quietly enjoying the view of the starry sky as the tune I played embraced them. How could that be considered uncivilized? How could you take it away from us? With what heart can you burn a child away from his freedom?  
I snapped and punched the car door, making a loud noise that caught the attention of the two junkers. They stared at me, Jamie opened his mouth to say something, but he turned and focused back on driving. I was sending rage and betrayal out of my eyes, my lips sealed: they were not going to hear anything from me. Mako spoke in his heavy voice.  
   "We are taking you back to your hotel.”  
They weren’t kidnapping me? My brain could not process the though in that moment and I just considered that information as a pure lie. Have I already said that I was acting foolishly? I would have slapped myself if I could have.  
   "As if.“  
Mako held my stare, not letting my anger get to him. He looked at me from safely behind his mask, I could barely see his eyes.  
   "Trust us.”  
I was about to snap again, but Jamie took care of the answer for me.  
   "Trust us?! After that d’you think he’d be such an idiot as to trust us with anything ever again?!“  
His voice sounded both hurt and furious, he was eating on his own words; I could not see his face, but I was sure his eyes were firing and burning what he was facing.  
   "He’s not stupid.”  
   "That’s why he won’t have anything to do with us anymore!“  
   "He’ll understand soon.”  
   "Y’re not making any sense, mate!“  
Jamie finally turned to the other man and what I saw actually made something in me break a bit. His eyes were distant, foggy and… watery. They were so full of different emotions, more than I had predicted. Had I caused that? I hoped from the bottom of my being that I hadn’t. When he turned completely to me, in that fraction of a second I saw that my hopes were just illusions; it was indeed my fault.  
   "Junkr-…” I halted midway, not wanting to distance myself any further. “Jamie, it’s cool.”  
Everything went quiet after that. Jamie back to driving, Mako back to facing the road. I was left alone, boiling in my anger as it should have been. I wanted to forgive them, maybe they didn’t know what they were doing; just delivering some bombs, they were just doing what they were payed for. Maybe they didn’t know what Vishkar wanted to do with the explosives. Maybe they did it because they carved that money… I was trying my best to justify their actions, deep inside, under the first layer of fury, the second of disappointment and the third of murderous intent, I wanted to believe in them, I wanted to believe in the sparkling eyes Jamie looked up to me with, in the quiet support of Mako…  
I took a deep breath, I closed my eyes and I fell asleep, lulled by the soft music in my ears.

I woke up later, a hand gently shaking me, cold metal against my skin. Jamie was looking at my sleeping face, his features not showing any particular emotion. I stood up, but I still had nothing to say to him, a heavy knot in my throat stopped my words from coming out. It was painful, looking at him as he hoped for a smile… I wish I had smiled back then. However I only got off the car, stretching my muscles. He stared at me, his big orbs never letting go of my body… I had known it for a long time, it really was hard to miss; what he felt about me I mean. I was flattered that such a particular person had found an interest in me, but in that moment I could not appreciate his staring at all. My mind was too confused and foggy, too many perspectives were trying to make their way into my subconscious, I had to shut something out. That something so happened to be my feelings for him. That was such a bad decision to take, I blame myself.  
   "Wanna drink something?“ Jamie offered me the tea he always had on himself, I sighed and faced him; a death stare he could not stand. “Sorry about that, Lú…”  
He sat on the ground, his hands covering his ears and grabbing violently his hair. I wanted to sit next to him.

   "Can I know the reason? Why did you give all that explosive to Vishkar?“  
   "It was just a job! They offered us bucks we needed, they only said they wanted to rebuild buildings in the city!”  
He answered as fast as he could, a desperate tone in his voice. I wanted to forgive him.  
   "Well, they were not lying, but they were going to burn down people too!“  
   "That I couldn’t have known!”  
I took a step towards him, using the temporary height advantage to make my point clear.  
   "Vishkar is mad, everyone can see that Jamie!“  
   "If you had told me sooner I wouldn’t have helped them!”  
He didn’t know. It wasn’t his fault. Vishkar from the eyes of an outsider could look like the best corporation in the world. Why would anyone in their right mind think that they’d light-heartedly blow up houses with people in them?  
   "Why didn’t you tell me you delivered them the explosives then?!“  
   "Because I decided I was going to get rid of ‘em anyway! I was going to throw away days of hard work because you asked for it, frog boy!”  
I was at fault. I had no right to be angry at him. He changed his mind. I had to take a step down, put my pride to the side. Sit down. Apologise.  
I sat down next to him, my eyes to the ground. Why were my feelings so hard to reach? I knew where they were: they held my heart in place, it couldn’t beat freely, they wouldn’t come out. When I looked at Jamie, I saw that he had managed to get out what I could not. His eyes were so…  
He was so unpredictable, you would think he wasn’t serious in his apology, that he was just a random bomber, a mercenary, a crazy psychopath, a pyro… he was all of that, but he was human too. He did feel pain when injured, he did feel sorrow when hurt, he did feel despair when helpless. I did see regret in his distant cold eyes, those same eyes he used to stare at me in awe with. I wanted them to regain that spark of life; I wanted the crazy bomber to scream and laugh out loud again, a proud smirk plastered on his face.  
Time can heal all wounds, but I was not going to wait. Something else could cure, something even more effective than time. I just pulled my portable console out of my bag, connected it to the backpack and turned it on. Jamie tried to say something, but I stopped him.  
   "It’s cool, let’s just calm down now.“  
I started to mix the tracks I had saved, low keys and slow tunes… that was a way to say sorry, right?  
Jamie was sitting next to me, checking both my hands and my expression as they both turned calmer and calmer as the song played on. He was smiling a bit, I took a glance of that. I was grateful for that smile. I too tried to draw one on my face, I probably failed though.


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie was looking at me intently, so intently it was almost embarrassing. It wasn’t though, I appreciated each of his glances… I loved his attentions. Because of my awful mood I had forgotten how good it felt to be stared by those eyes.  
I slid closer to him, our arms touching, his cold metal sending shivers over my naked arm. What was I mad about again? I just wanted to forget at that point… I closed my eyes and leaned over, my head on his shoulder; the console playing music by itself…  
   "I don’t want to hate you, Jamie.”  
He stayed silent, only his breath could be heard in the darkness. It was a peaceful rhythm to follow, the bass of his heartbeat slowly growing stronger. He rested his head on mine, a sigh escaping his lips. My hand looking for his and finding it on his knee. I gently forced my fingers to intertwine with his.  
   "It would be nice if you didn't…”  
Nice… a pretty cold word just like his hand, freezing metal, but his forehead was warm, his chest a pleasant cosiness embracing me. Just a little longer, just the two of us. No Vishkar, no bombs, no fires, no world. Just us… I loved it. That small miracle… I begged to believe in it.  
   "I want to love you, Jamie.“  
He snuggled closer after a few seconds, his hand now holding mine. His voice cracked as he spoke, I could not picture what kind of expression he was wearing.  
   "Think ya can manage that after all this shit?”  
I nodded and opened my eyes, slightly worried about his hurt voice. I could see myself in his teary eyes, his mouth turned into a sad sulk, he was trying his best to keep his cool for me. There was no need. I should have checked on him sooner though. I caressed his cheek and smiled, softly and gently; I was there for him to see, smiling, just the way he was used to see me. I stroke his hair as I ran my free arm around his neck.  
   "Shit happens.“  
And shit happened, but it was good shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish the chapter was longer? It's not :D


	10. Chapter 10

That morning… yeah, probably the only lingering question was a really confused…  
   "How?!” How did that happen?! Why did that happen?! “'Hog, how?!”  
   "You are naked.“  
   "That’s not the point, you fat drongo!”  
It took me a while to pick up that question, I had almost finished my breakfast when I remembered what happened… what happened…  
I smashed my head on the table again and again, trying to beat myself awake from that dream.  
When did we even get into that expensive-looking hotel room?! Why was 'Hog bogging in some expensive-looking pastries?!  
   "Where is the frog?!“  
The big guy pointed at a door far in the back of the large living room. I ran towards it, ready to slam it open, but I remembered at the last moment what could have expected me behind that door: either a dream from the past night or… a really messy empty bed… I begged for it to be the first one, I didn’t want it to be just an illusion again. It had already happened, okay? Got something to say? Better not, I’ll make you blow up, I swear. Jamison calm your shit and open that door! I grabbed the knob and slowly walked into the room.  
He was there. Snooring and drooling like the princess he was. He was there. I held my breath for a moment and sat on the bed myself. I wondered and wondered, thought and thought, but I could find no answer to the stream of fucking questions. Jamison, you cunt, how did that happen?! I didn’t know then, I don’t know now, what the hell happened?!  
He yawned. Piece of junk. That was adorable.  
   "Good morning.”  
Send help, that was all I could think about. Wish him a good morning too? That was a great idea!  
   "G'day.“  
I cracked a smile, it was so nervous my cheeks were hurting like hell. His on the other hand… he opened his eyes slowly at first, a chuckle escaped his soft lips when he saw my face.  
   "Still a bit embarassed, aren’t we?”  
I wanted to kiss the shit out of him. I could not bring myself to speak, he was just too handsome. Lúcio sat up and opened his arms, the sheet sliding off his figure to reveal his dark skin. He beckoned me to hug him, his head tilting to the side. Was I allowed to?! I got closer but didn’t dare to… he took me by surprise when he just launched himself in my arms, snuggling his face in my neck. I was stiff… so stiff…  
  


  “It’s a shame, but you two should leave the hotel…”  
After getting dressed, that was not the first topic I wanted to cover, but frog boy was right. We really needed to get out of that place.  
   "Gotcha, we’ll get out in a second.“  
   "I’m telling this for your sake, people might recognise you in here…”  
He was pouting, as if he thought we had been offended by his consideration. I smiled at him.  
   "If they do, we might as well just kidnap you, right?“  
I still wanted to kidnap him, at that time more than ever. I didn’t want to leave Lúcio’s side yet.  
   "Too clichè at this point, don’t you think?”  
   "Yeah, poor 'Hog over there would just throw me another one on the head if I tried to.“  
We both laughed it off as I picked up my stuff, packed it into my bag and threw it from the window and on the car below. Roadie said he was going on ahead and said goodbye to Lúcio with a powerful handshake before slowly taking the outdoor stairs to the ground floor. I stood in the living room for a bit, bludging. Frog boy finally walked up to me, his hand travelling high to my neck, asking me to bend for him, which I gladly did. His lips on mine felt just so right, I wanted more again. He pinched my nose when he understood my intentions when I forced the kiss. But I didn’t want to let go yet, I wanted him close to me… my small sunshine… my adorable frog…  
   "Call me, ‘kay?” He kissed the tip of my nose, stroking my face. “I’ll be waiting.”  
   "I don’t want to wait.“  
   "We’ll both have to.”  
I kissed him that time around, I couldn’t help it. Just a quick peck, just to… make sure he still wanted me to. He did, he smiled again. That precious smile.

It’s been a while now, back to the crime-sprees, just me and old 'Hog… fells good, mate. The world knows our names, we are wanted by so many people: we are just like superstars! We are so cool that we always have bucks in our wallets, foods in our stomachs, bombs in our hands and first-row in concerts granted for life. What a great life we are living! Maybe the running from the cops part is not that great, especially if they interrupt the concert to smoke you out… I hate it when they do it, I just want to enjoy some music! I always have to get up from my seat, guzzle my tea and start running.

A hero association we thought was done for actually contacted us once. They asked us to join: the world could always use more heroes! We are crazy criminals, don’t even joke about that, girl. Someone else did join though… he, a dj, a freedom fighter and now a “hero"… well, I had to see it coming. He was just too suited for a role like that, he was born to be a hero. Or was he?

I love his music, even if when I do go all the way to watch him perform, that’s when the police finds me… still, not sure who is following who at this point, we just bump into each other, like magnets, every land we go he’s there for us, every place we run to, he has already a date planned. We can’t stay much together when we meet, but it’s fine, he’s just a call away. He’s a tune away, he’s a nothing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job on surviving until the end, you earned yourself a cookie <3  
> Remember that I am still not a native English speaker so have mercy on me.  
> Find me on tumblr at hikarain for my art if you are bored :)


End file.
